Alternative vs Rock
by Vatala Darkmist
Summary: Gwen had been having a hard day; between the crazy kids and their cupcakes, panty hose ripping, and Duncan's blasting rock music she just might break. Warning: Plotless story


**Alternative vs. Rock**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because Santa hates me (which also incudes the songs mentioned) ;.;

Appreciations: To the creator of Total Drama who made the two characters I shipped from the beginning canon and **TsukiNoKagura **for beta-ing this.

**Conclusions manifest, your first impression's got to be your very best. I see you're full of shit and that's alright, that's how you play, I guess you get through every night, well, now that's over**.

* * *

I only have one nerve left and you're getting on it.

-Unknown Artist

* * *

**Gwen POV**

It had been a few years since Total Drama had ended and Chris had completely removed us from the picture. It had taken a few years of cameos, but eventually the contracts all began to end. Duncan and I were still together after all those years (through all the ups and downs), and had even decided to move in together once we decided what college we were going to go to. Me, I was an art major so I usually only have three days of lectures, the other two days of the week (not including the weekends) I volunteer as a teaching assistant at the local elementary school. Usually I get to help out in the 'special' classes which were art, music, P.E., and Theatre. The art teacher called in sick today so I helped the substitute teacher with the class.

Today was, apparently, not my day. The first thing that really set the ball rolling was when I had spilt my hot chocolate on my (now ankle length) boots. Following that I accidentally parked my car on the spot reserved for the Principal. When I went inside to check in, the intercom sounded and forced me to move my silver Prius to another spot. When I had finally gotten to the art room I went around the room preparing it (which was pretty much just spreading out the paints evenly between groups). After the completion of my mundane tasks I sat on one of those average blue school chairs; I felt something wet and sticky get caught on my black tights. Gasping, I quickly stood back up, surprised and biting back a groan as I looked down saw a pale blue piece of ABC gum had gotten stuck. Wincing, I grabbed the piece of gum and tried to get it off as gently as possible while trying to keep my fingers from getting wet, but the stupid thing ripped out a good piece of fabric.

But wait! There's more, and it just gets much worse. The Kindergarten class that we had for the last block were supposed to be given cupcakes, and let's just say that I became much more colorful than when I had first gotten to that rotten school. I hurriedly dashed out of the school after a short shower in the gym locker room. After a short drive on the highway I arrived at the apartment that Duncan and I had lived in for the last three months.

I passed through the gates (they never seemed to close) and parked my Prius in a spot relatively close to our home. I pressed a button on the handle of the driver's side and begun to walk away and up the stairs once it beeped, that meant it had locked. Ignoring my pounding headache I walked up to our familiar door (it had a small chip out of the top left corner and the numbers '75' always seemed to be laughing) and took out my keys, I winced when they jingled. Opening the door I gasped, Duncan was blasting White Zombie. Again.

**"_Yeah, I am the Astro Creep _**

**_A demolition style _**

**_Hell American freak, yeah_**

**_I am the crawling dead_**

**_A Phantom in a box_**

**_Shadow in your head say_**

**_Acid, suicide freedom of the blast_**

**_Read the-"_**

Whimpering, I held my hand with one hand and rushed inside, remembering to shut the door behind me.

"Dunca-!" I was cut off short by a loud snore that somehow overpowered the ridiculously loud screaming; Duncan was asleep on the couch. Storming over I yanked the chord from the stereo out of its socket stopping it mid-scream, also making him bolt up right against the couch.

"What the - Gwen? Why'd you turn it off? I was listening to that!"

I sighed and rubbed my temples, "Duncan, please. I have a headache and the screaming is not helping. Please, just turn it off. Turn on Regina Spektar, Imogen Heap, or anyone quiet… just not screaming. Please."

At one point in my little rant I guess I had started to take off my high-heeled boots, looking up I saw Duncan- he had his arms folded across his chest and he glared down his nose at me. Gasping lightly (too lightly for him to hear) I realized I was taking out my pain on Duncan, preparing an apology in my head I opened my mouth to speak but was cut-off.

"For your information, I ran into my dad today." He stepped closer, forcing me to look up at his already looming figure, "And White Zombie helps clear my mind better than any depressed singer would."

I sighed, feeling my face droop downwards. The little good mood I had left dissolved. I decided to be passive, I mentally prepared an agreement he would hopefully accept.

"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry. It's just that I have a headache and I wanted to go get some sleep. I won't be able to do that with all the screaming so… can you just... turn it down a little?"

Stepping back I looked at his face and felt my heart sink when I saw that his glare had deepened, I readied myself for a verbal beating.

He spat out his next words with the venomous potent of a lethal snake, "Then go sleep at Leshawna or Pixie Corpse's house."

I gasped and felt my eyes widen at him before turning and walking into the only bathroom in the apartment and slamming the door closed, a muffled 'Dammit!' was heard and I heard- and felt -as Duncan stomped to the door and started banging on the poor thing.

"Gwen open the door! I-I didn't mean what I said! I've just been upset today and I took it out on you.."

Resting my head against the door I gave a large sigh before turning on the shower and sitting on the toilet with my head in my hands, but that's when I heard it

**"_Enemy, familiar friend_**

**_My beginning and my end_**

**_Broken truth, whispering lies_**

**_And it hurts again_**

**_What I fear and what I try_**

**_Words I say and what I hide_**

**_All the pain, I want it to end_**

**_But I want it again"_**

Standing up slowly I turned off the shower and stepped out of the shower tentatively, looking around I saw that Duncan was on the couch with his arms wide in an opening for a hug. Walking into his embrace I buried my head in his neck before I looked up into his ice blue eyes.

"We okay?" he asked.

Nodding I kissed him on the nose before laying down and pulling him with me, cuddling into him I breathed in his scent before wrapping my arms around his chest.

"We're great," I murmured.

Nodding he hummed in contentment before burying his face in my hair and instantly falling asleep.

_'We're perfect'_ I thought

_**"You touch the deepest part of me**_

_**The places I could not see**_

_**Just tell me why I'm so dark inside**_

_**Somewhere I will find all the pieces torn apart**_

_**You just left behind in your mystery"**_

* * *

Author's Note: GOD this is really horrible isn't it? *Sigh* Oh well. Was it at least angst filled? Anywho sorry about the chore plot organization and the absolutely pointless plot.

Thanks so much for reading!

Loves, Kisses, and Hugs

Vatala Darkmist


End file.
